Pirates
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: 16 year old Christina's ship is raided by pirates and will she try to escape of fall for the ship's Captain Chase Devado? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a kind of test run story. Tell me if you like it or hate it. It takes place a long time ago on a ship. in the middle of the sea...**

* * *

I stood at the front of the ship named the 'S.S. Jacksun'.

My name is Christina Jackson. Adopted daughter of Charlie Jackson. He was my father's brother. He died when I turned 15(Witch was last year)

I had been put aboard this ship as a navigator. And a servant.

As always I wore my hair up because if I didn't it would hit the deck and I would trip.

I looked out in the distance. My worst mistake ever. A spear flew past my face barely missing me and latched onto the ship. That I saw another ship

"Pirates!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The men aboard my ship ran on deck. They all had a weapon. Sword, Spear, Dagger, that kind of stuff.

Last one to come up was our captain. James, also my cousin.

"Damn Pirates." He mumbled and unsheathed his sword "Christina get below deck now!" He said to me. I ran for the steps but was immediately stopped by a pirate. A girl with shoulder length raven hair and purple eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. I took a few steps back. Many more pirates arrived and another girl pirate landed next to the raven haired one

"Everything going' well Gale?" She asked. This girl was obviously british. Unlike me. I'm Australian. And yes there is a difference!

This girl had Brown hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes. "

"It's goin' well Fallen. Captain comin' in soon?" This Gale person asked.

"You know he's lazy with the rope swinging." The Fallen girl said. I turned around. My men laid dying on the ground. None of the pirates were killed yet. James was fighting one of the pirates when another snuck up behind him

"James!" I screamed. But I was too late. James looked at me as a dagger plunged into his back. I felt tears stream down my eyes as James fell to his death. The Gale and Fallen girl ran down the steps to go below deck.

Than a boy. Around my age swung on board. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He had a confidant look on his face

"Captain!" A boy shouted. He was losing a fight against our one and only Kevin Brownwood. Although Kevin did annoy me what happen next made me feel worst. This boy who had jus appeared threw a dagger and hit Kevin straight in the neck.

I looked to this captain as another boy who was way taller but looked to be his older brother swung over. "Ship secure Captain Chase?" He asked

"Not yet Adam." The Captian-Chase-said. Than he saw me. I had fallen off my feet at one point. I just looked up at them terrified. The capitan jumped down from the railing and let go of the rope and it swung back to his ship. He kept his eyes on me. As the boy who I guess is names Adam jumped down onto the deck. Than one of their own men turned on them

"This is for my father." He said as he threw a dagger and the captain Chase. I knew I shouldn't do this. But I did. I grabbed the sword from The captain's belt and deflected the dagger to the ground. The captain and the boy names Adam looked at me surprised

"Even though you just killed my family. I'm not a savage." I said as I dropped the sword and stood up. I seamed to be an inch taller than the captain. The captain picked up his sword and looked at me. The boy Adam looked about ready to kill the person who thew the dagger at Chase. But instead the person was hit with an arrow and fell off the side of the ship.

"Damn it Bree I wanted to kill him!" The boy Adam yelled. I looked to the top of the ship to see a girl who looked to be their sister with a bow and arrow

"You can't always get the kill Adam!" She called back. Chase looked from her back to me.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. It sounded rude but I ment it to be rude.

"Because I want to thank the one that saved my life." He said sheathing his sword. "Adam go below deck and get the girls." He said. The boy Adam nodded before running down the stairs. Chase looked back to me once he was out of sight "My names Chase. Chase Devado." He said. I thought about responding

"Christina." I said but didn't say my last name. He nodded

"Thank you Christina." He said. He looked to his men who were facing off against the last of my men. I watched as the killed the last of them off. The boy Adam and the two girls Gale and Fallen came up from below deck. Adam looked at me

"What do we do with 'er captain?" Asked Gale. Chase looked to her

"Let 'er live." He said. Gale's expression went dark

"She's one of _them_." She said as if it was a bad thing.

"She. Saved my life." Chase said "And I'm captain. My orders go." He said

"Do we bring 'er aboard captain?" Asked Adam. Chase nodded. I took a step back scared.

Gale, Fallen, Adam and the girl Bree swing back over to the ship. Chase stood up on the rail and looked to me

"You comin'?" He asked. I looked to my cousin James' dead body. Chase held his hand out to me. I knew I shouldn't have but. I took his hand and he helped me up onto the rail and put an arm around my waist

"Watch it." I said "I'm only 16." I said since I thought he was older. He smirked

"I am also." He said as he kicked off the railing and we sailed over to his ship

**What do you guys thing?! Review and tell me if ya like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The Captain, Chase as he called himself led me down a hall that was heating up and had many doors

"This is my ship's armory. We always make new weapons every day." He said. We cam to a window and I could see conveyor belts and metal and fire and other stuff. People were working at making different weapons. I couldn't help but stare in amazement. One person had just finished a sword and dipped it in water. I heard the sizzle of the hot metal against the water. A boy ran up and opened the door

"Captain I think I got it this time!" He said. It was a short African-American boy. He had a 4 foot sword in his hand and it was made on a beautiful silver metal and the hilt looked like it was made for a specific hand. Chase took the hilt of the blade in his hand and moved it around a bit

"It'll do Leo. Why don't ya take a break?" Chase said.

"Yes Captain." The Boy Leo said before looking at me "Who's this?" He asked. Chase looked to me

"A guest. From the other boat." Chase said. Leo studied me

"Captive? or Prisoner?" He asked. Chase frowned a bit

"Neither. Just a guest." He said. Leo than frowned "Take your break Leo." Chase said patting him on the shoulder. Leo glanced at me before walking away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Chase looked at me and shook his head.

"We just don't have guests." He said. I crossed my arms

"Why am I the first?" I asked. He didn't seem to get angry which surprised me

"Because you saved my life. I'm only returning the favor." He said. Now this surprised me most. "Let's just continue on." HE said and began to walk again. I noticed he had a sort of limp in his left leg. I walked next to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me confused "You're limping." I said

"I am? I didn't notice." He said. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was 1 inch shorter than me, he had electric blue eyes and he didn' give a care about anything. He was like a lazy pirate. He didn't dress like a Pirate though.

* * *

9:00 came around and I was standing at the front of the ship the 'S.S. Devado' It was dark out here and no one was up here.

"You ok?" A voice asked walking up to me. It was Fallen

"Why do you care? You didn't want me here." I said. She just smiled.

"That was my sister Gale." She said standing next to me.

"I'm Fallen. Fallen Hazard." I couldn't help but laugh a bit

"Fallen Hazard?" I asked. She nodded

"I know it sounder ridiculous. Fallen Hazard. Sounds like I'm a danger to humanity." Fallen said. I nodded.

"Why don't you go to the room Chase gave you?" She asked. I shrugged

"It just won't feel the same." I said. She shrugged

"I was where you were once. Gale and I got hired by the Devado's when we were 13. Now it's all changed. Chase is Captain, Adam's first mate. Bree's a archer. They don't really need our help any more." Fallen said. I shrugged.

"I was a servant for James." I said.

"Who's James your boy..." She began

"Hell no! He's my cousin." I said.

"Oh... Ok." She said laughing a bit. "I'm gonna go." She said walking away. I leaned against the rail staring at the sea. Than I walked to the room Chase was letting me stay in.

* * *

I was woken up by footsteps. It was the Captain. He smiled

"It's time to wake up." He said. I sat up and remembered what had happened yesterday. I was still wearing my dress that had accidentally ben sliced up a bit when I arrived on the ship. Long story... I saw on a chair was the kind of clothing Fallen and Gale wore. A shirt and some black slacks. And my shoes laid next to the bed I was on.

"Where are we?" I asked looking up at him

"Off the coast of England." He said. Chase didn't sound British or Astralian at all. And he didn't look like someone from the UK. He had a scar's up and down his arms. I wondered what they were from. He left the room and I stood up. I looked at the clothing they had left for me. I wasn't to sure if I should put them on.

I decided to put them on anyway. They fit me perfectly. I sliped into my shoes and stood up. I walked into the hall. The sun was just rising. I could smell the salt water. And I felt just right here at sea. Not to sure if I'm on the right shp though. I saw Chase standing at the end of the hall. I walked over too him. He looked at me

"I see they fit you." He said looking at what I was wearing. I nodded.

"Perfectly." I said. He nodded. He looked off into the distance.

"We're far from land. I feel like something is gonna happen." He said I relised that I was stairing at him. I could barly look away from him. I looked to the sea. It seamed calm. "And my feelings are usualy bad feelings." He said.

"Do you have feelings about me being here?" I asked. I knew it sounded weird but I just wanted to ask

"Ya. I'm just not sure if their good or bad yet." He said. I smiled a bit. My hair was still up in my pony tail. He reached behind my head and took what I had put in it out so it fell to the floor. "Wow." He said.

"I know. It's to long." I said. He shrugged

"Want me to cut it?" He asked taking his sword out. I had to think before turning around. He carefuly grabbed my hair and Cut it down so it was to my waist. "How's that?" He asked.

"Perfect." I said turning back to him. My hairlaid on the floor.

"I'll have them clean it up later." He said.

"Thanks." I said. It felt nice to have most of my hair loped off. Did that sound strange? Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I stood at the side of the ship looking over the railing. I couldn't tell were we were heading and Chase wouldn't tell me either. I leaned against the railing. I was so board.

"Hello." said a boy walking up. I looked at him. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Marcus." He said.

"I'm Christina." I said. I still hadn't told anyone my last name.

"Marcus." The girl Bree said walking up and she wrapped her arms around his waist

"Hey Bree." Marcus said. Bree looked at me

"So you're the girl who saved my brother's life?" She asked letting go of Marcus. I nodded

"I'm Bree." She said holding out her hand. I shook it

"I'm Christina." I said. She didn't seam to happy to have me here. Her grip was tight and hurt my hand a bit. She let go and pulled her hand back. She grabbed Marcus' arm and pulled him away.

"And we're leaving." SHe said as she pulled him away. I looked back to the sea. I wondered if I sould just jump in and escape. Or stay here and become a part of the enemy. Would my father be proud? Or would he just think of me as a disgrace?

I always asked myself that. He had died when I was 5 or 6. I always wondered what ehe would think of me. But I found myself staying here. Some thing was making me. I knew none of them really trusted me. I knew how cautious Fallen was last night and how much Bree didn't like me. Marcus seamed nice. But Chase seamed to be soemthing else.

I didn't know what to call him. Brave? Maybe. But I could barly take my mind off him.

* * *

Night fall came and once again I was alone. But this time I was on the other side of the ship that I was this mourning. I heard more footsteps.

"Hello." It said. I reconised it as Chase. I looked to him. He wore a losse fitting shirt and his normal black slacks "Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Ya." I said but I didn't really look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him. His blue eyes seamed like they were dreaming.

"Well your men killed the last of my family. I'm just wondering why I haven't tried to escape yet." I said. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about your loss." He said. That really surprised me.

"It's ok." I said. I noticed I was shivering a bit.

"You cold?" He asked. I nodded a bit. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. He was warm. I could feel his soft breathing

"Any better?" He asked. I nodded a bit. "Is this akward at all?" He asked. I shook my head

"Not at all." I said. His grip was losse around me. Maybe he was the reason why I wasn't leaving... Maybe.

**Ok not sure what I did at the end. and this is a short chapter. Sorry :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

I woke up the next morning. I remember falling asleep in the captain's arms but I woke up and he was gone. I could still feel his warmth though. I sat up in my bed. I looked down and my shoes were there. I slipped into them.

I realised I hadn't taken a shower in forever. So I took one. My hair got all tangled up and messy but I didn't care. I got redressed and put my shoes on again. I walked out of the room and down the hall. Everyone was still asleep. I could tell by all the snoring. But Chase stood at the front of the ship.

I was pondering on walkin' up to him or not. I finally made my way to the front of the ship. He paid no attion to me

"Hello." I said. He looked at me and Smiled

"Mourning Christina." He said. That he looked at my hair "I see you've taken a shower." He said. I nodded. She slowly ran his fingers through my hair. He was being as gentil as possible. I blushed a bit. He smiled

"About what happened last night..." I began. He just smiled warmly

"You mind not mentioning it to the crew? They would probably behead me." He said. I nodded. Last night he had kept me warm. Than I fell asleep and woke up. That's all.

"It was real sweet of you." I said. He blushed a bit.

"It was nothing really." He said. I looked him in the eyes.

"It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said. We stared at each other for a moment before we both began to lean in. I realised that I was actually an inch Shorter that him. He was just slouching. It's always slouching. But we were interrupted by footsteps that were heading for us. We looked to see another crew member

"Mourning captain." He said. Chase's smile faded a bit

"Mourning Kaven." He said. I looked to my feet. "We almost there?"

"Almost Captain." Kaven said. "Maybe one more day." He said. Chase frowned.

"Ok. Just be careful and don't wake up the rest of the crew." Chase said. Kaven nodded and walked away. He looked back to me."Why don't you go get some sleep? You look tired." He said. I shook my head

"I'll be fine." I said. He tilted my head up a bit

"Rest." He said softly kissing my forehead. I nodded and walked away. He really surprised me.

* * *

I woke up to loud shouting. I shot up alarmed and stood up slipping quickly into my shoes running out of my room into the hall than onto the main deck. The crew was fighting with another. Chase stood in front fighting a big guy with black hair and brown eyes. Gale looked to me.

"Go back to your room girl!" She shouted to me as she deflected a blade. I didn't know what was going on. I saw Fallen had cuts on her arms. Bree was on the top of the ship shooting arrows at the enemy and Gale had cuts on her face. Chase had cuts all along his arms and legs. The black-haired boy slashed across his chest but Chase stayed standing.

One person ran at me dagger in their hand. I launched off my hands and flipped over him turned back around to see them and kick them into the side of the boat and over the railing. Gale was able to push the man who was attacking her into the railing then she stabbed her sword into his gut. He fell to the deck and Gale pulled her bloody sword out of his gut and stuck down once more in his chest. I couldn't watch. That I saw the guy I had kicked over the railing had dropped his dagger. I picked it up quickly and I looked back to the battle.

Adam was fighting a much bigger opponent. But he was winning. Bree not had a sword and was fighting atop the roof of the boar and Fallen was hanging onto the side of the boat nearly falling into the water. I ran to help her dodging arrows, swords a couple of daggers and I think someone had a gun. I finally made it over to Fallen as her hand slipped but I reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Whoa!" She said. I tried to pull her up but it was no use. I was to weak (Or she was to heavy) Than two arms wrapped around me.

"Need help?" asked Chase. I nodded. He helped me pull up Fallen as the black-haired boy ran for us. Fallen raised her shield which was the only thing she had now since she dropped her sword 50 feet away from us. Chase unsheathed his sword again and blocked a strike that barely missed my face. The black-haired boy was able to kick my feet out from under me and then cut my face with his sword as He pushed Chase down and had knocked Fallen a few feet away. He was about to take one final blow when another shied came out of nowhere. And the person slammed the shield into the black-haired boy's chest sending him a few steps back. I was surprised to see Gale.

"Get up." She said helping me to my feet. I picked up the dagger I had from off the ground where I had dropped it only moment's ago. Fallen was trying to get Chase to his feet. I saw the black haired boy stand up and look at me and Gale. Gale's sheild was dented from the first blow. One more blow would distroy it. So I pushed Gale out of the was and as black-hair brought his sword down ti colided with my dagger sending me to my knees. He was pressing down hard onto the dagger. I was barly able to hold it up. I struggeled under all the weight.

I noticed that my new crew was taking out the others esaly. Soon there was only 20 people and black-hair.

"Trent I'm the one you want!" Chase said standing up finally. Black-hair who I guess is named Trent looked at me.

"Captain Chase Devado. Braved of them all. Risking his like fro a girl. Pathetic." He said as her lifted his sword and kicked me in the side making me fall to the ground. I looked up at him as he began to bring his sword down. But before he cound a sword plunged into his back and the bloody end came ut of his stomach.

He dropped his sword next to me as Chase removed his sword from his gut and kicked him over the railing. My new crew was still fending off the others. Gale and Fallen joined them. But Chase looked in pain. I helped him get back to his quarters. and he sat in a chair. He was covered in cuts that were all bleeding. I got some water and a cloth and got on my knees next to him.

"Tell me if it hurts." I said softly. I got the rag wet and began to whipe off a few wounds. He put his hand over mine and shook his head

"I'll be fine." He said. I looked him in the eyes

"No you won't be." I said. "You could bleed out." He looked at me. His eyes looked like they were dreaming as always

"Why would you care? I'm just a pirate." He said. I shook my head

"You're more that a pirate. You're a hero." I said as I got his hand off of mine. "Now please sit still." I than said. He nodded and I began to whipe off more wounds on his arms. He seamed to wince a bit. at I finished his left arm. Than I began to clean the right side. When I finished Chase grabbed my hand. He slowly took the cloth and whiped some of the blood off my face from where Trent had cut me.

"You should be more careful of why you go up agenst." He said softly. He continued to whipe off my cut. I looked to the big slash across his shirt. It looked the worst.

"Who was he?" I asked. His eyes stopped dreaming and looked mlike they were having nightmares now.

"Trent Daycade." He said. I took the cloth back from him and dipped it in the water that got some of the water out. I dabbed the wound from the cut on his shirt. "Would it be esyer is my shirt was off?" He asked. I sware I might have blush.

"Would you be comfertubul?" I asked looking him in the eyes. He nodded. I put the cloth down and he slowly pulled his shirt off. The cut was worse that I thought. It was 10 inches long and bleeding a bit badly. "This might hurt." I said as I began to clean it. He definatly did wince so I stopped.

"I'll be fine." He whispered. I continues and tried to be as gental as possibul. He tenced up a bit but I continued to clean the cut. I finished and put the cloth in the water.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." I said. He looked me in the eyes. The dreams re enetered his eyes.

"It's ok." He said. I stood up and he grabbed his shirt. He frowned a bit. It was drenched in blood and cut up. "Darn. I liked this shirt." He said. He stood up and walked to a draw. He pulled out another shirt and sliped it on. The fight had stopped down below. We had won. I staired at my feet. Chase looked at me and walked over. He lifted up my chin. "Thank you." He said. I smiled a bit.

"I should be the one thanking you. You're the one that saved me." I said. He shrugged. Than he leaned down. I leaned up. Soon our lips touched. It was sweet but kid of akward when one person opened the door and yelled

"Oh no she did not!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Chase

* * *

We broke an Christia turned around. It was Daniell. Ugggg!

"What in the hell do you think you are doing!" She snapped at Christina. I wrapped my arms around Christina

"Go away Daniell." I said. Daniell looked pissed off.

"No! Chase you're saposed to be with me!" She snapped. Christina tenced up. I shook my head

"I alreddy told you no." I said. Daniel growled

"No!" She yelled. She glared at Christina "You're trying to steel him from me!" She than yelled. Christina was still tenced up.

"Adam!" I called out. Daniell unsheather her dagger. Adam cam up fast and got her around the waist lifting her up

"Put me down!" She yelled as she dropped her dagger. Adam shook his head.

"Take her to the brig." I said. Than Daniell kicked the dagger. It flew straight into Christina's gut

* * *

Christina

* * *

My eyes shot open. It was the middle of the night. I had fallen asleep for the whole day... It was all a dream. Daniell... Who is she? This all confuzed me. I need to know more. But how?

* * *

**Ok so this was short. Really short. Sorry but I need the suspence...**


End file.
